


Re:play

by bdfy



Series: 《泡》短篇再录 (3400398 f/ht) [5]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: Alter化了的Uk和Uk和Caa的話包含到二部二章為止的劇透。也有來自三週年節的連接器。包括捏造角色、角色崩潰、真名暴露等。流血表現，包含3P等。11/11/532





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Re:play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500644) by 3400398. 



> 3400398  
> A5, 36P  
> R18  
> 2018年8月1日 21:12

靈基發生變異，在這個破火山口召喚儀式上並不稀奇。 由於一點小事，班級容易被轉換了。 於是，就出現了同樣的人物增加的現象。 這也是卡地亞常有的事。

幾乎沒有人影的地下空間。 突然，降落在什麼都沒有的空間的男性。 幾只藍色的蝴蝶飛舞著消失了。

他嘴裡吐出的是歎息。 疲倦的表情。 那個意味著魔力的消耗。

從地下到地上。 走在過道上，想要從人無法通過的地方走進來往的地方，停下了腳步。

「你在那裡幹什麼呢？ 」

向背後感覺到的跡象告知。 男人，詹姆斯·莫利亞蒂，對方感到著誰,不過，感到與那個知道竭盡了的對方，稍微不同的事疑問。

「我一直在等你，詹姆斯」

低沉的聲音。 但是，卻有著高昂的聲調。 一步，對著走近的腳步聲和被發出的言詞，面向對方的同時拐杖的槍口轉動了。 但是，那個動向對方明白吧。 抓住手杖，再縮短距離。

「呐，我真的非常想要你。 想要殺、想要破壞、想要侵犯。 像這樣」

深深刺入胸口的刀具。 像抱住一樣沒有刀的手臂繞在背上，靠近耳邊的臉。

「變成這樣也是你的錯」

進入視野的他的臉。 幼年殘留的風貌不變，青黑色的頭髮被卸下，翡翠的瞳孔被深紅，染成淡藍色。

哈哈，吐出湧出的血，放開了拐杖。 為了抱緊他，把手轉到背上。

「啊，不會破壞靈核。 有你在才有我」

那樣笑的他中寄宿著天真。 這也是一個側面。

「這樣啊。 我可愛的宿敵......」

應該是善的他墮落的樣子。 原來，持有的執著出現在了前面嗎？

急劇失去的意識。 在他的懷抱中，視線被黑暗包圍了。

*141

咣的一聲，倒下的椅子。 原因是氣勢洶洶地站了起來。

「福爾摩斯？ 」

達芬奇的工作室。 説明她的夏洛克·福爾摩斯的表情很險峻。

「教授......」

同樣是故事中的人物，僅憑善惡的差異就可以說是同質的存在。 即使感受到了什麼，也不奇怪。 但是，達芬奇歪著頭。

「如果是他的話，還會有什麼企圖嗎？ 好像是擅自換班呢...... 福爾摩斯！ 」

直到最後也沒聽到工房主人的聲音，就跑出了房間。

心潮澎湃。 福爾摩斯自己說，即使他發生了什麼事，那與自己沒有關系，但還是有不好的預感。 是因為感覺到他的靈壓快要消失了嗎？

穿過通道，進入他自己的房間。 鑰匙之類的，很容易打開。

「教授！ 」

進入房間，視線捕捉到的，是在床上臉色蒼白橫躺的莫利亞蒂和，那個身體掩蓋的男人的身姿。

（那是誰......？ ）

我是這麼想的。 身體一動不動，一直站著，不知什麼時候，一個遠離莫利亞蒂身體的男子站在了眼前。

「什麼！ 」

「啊，這個對Original也很有效呢。 」

像觀察身體無法動彈的肉體一樣地俯視視著，忽然看起來快樂地笑。

（他是我嗎！ ）

即使匯出與自己相像的他的回答，也開口不實現。 所謂的待機狀態。

「我就是你，夏洛克。 啊，我不會交給你的。 詹姆斯莫利亞蒂是」

年幼的笑容。 揮灑無憂無慮的笑容，回到床上。 莫利亞蒂的衣服剝開了，露出了胸口，胸部被刀刺穿的傷。 用指尖描畫那個傷口。

「啊！ 」

因疼痛而扭曲臉，恢復意識，睜開的眼睛。

「福爾摩斯，你......」

薄青瞪著被覆蓋的反轉的年輕人。 但是，他卻露出了冷漠的表情。

「不要認為我和那裡的Original是一樣的」

親吻傷口，舔舐流出的血。 唾液，象塗入魔力一樣地舐的那樣也好象治療傷口,不過，莫利亞蒂的身體跑疼痛。

「呼呼，啊...... 喂，喂，住手，住手！ 」

粗糙的舌頭爬行，痛苦地皺起眉頭，發出聲音。 或許是因為滿足于那種表情吧，他變回了孩子般表情，用手指描畫著傷口。 紅線消失，被修復的肉體。

「這樣啊。 如果好好地看著我的話就不會做了。 想殺，但想破壞，想侵犯。 因為對於現在的詹姆斯，魔力是必要的」

天真無邪的孩子。 外表雖為青年，但內在卻是歪曲的兒童般的東西。 不，也許他也是裁定者的一面。

被空氣曝曬，不知不覺尖的胸的裝飾牙齒立起來。 因為疼痛，發出了悲鳴的聲音。

「嘿！ 」

「疼嗎？ 因為可愛......」

用舌頭滾動咬的乳頭。 舔，吸附，品味持(有)了芯的Southern Comfort的觸覺。

「恩、ん、く...... 呼、不、是」

希望他停下來，抓住對方的肩膀。 但是，即使傷口堵塞，原本就是魔力附著在底部的狀態。 力不從心。

「恩，啊，啊...... 啊」

用舌尖戳，被反復爬行的舌頭的觸覺，肉體帶著熱量。 下肢開始無奈的反應。

「福爾摩——っ」

如果呼籲停止，象呼籲一樣地叫名字，恰好停住了運動。 抬起頭，年輕人的表情很冷酷。 紅與藍的瞳孔像射穿一樣地被轉動。

「我和那裡的Original不同。 是啊，能叫我一聲夏莉嗎？ 」

不容分說的話刃。 這是他反轉的能力之一吧。

「夏莉......」

莫利亞蒂說。 我只能叫那個單詞。

叫了名字的他滿足和表情形成笑容。 嘴唇與嘴唇接觸，近距離凝視著青色的雙眸，張開嘴巴。

「對，詹姆斯」

叫莫利亞蒂的名字，堵住了嘴唇。 這次把舌頭擰進嘴裡，纏住對方的舌頭。 深吻。 對於幼稚的語氣、行動，這個吻是大人的。

「...... 呼、哼...... 嗯、啊......」

觸摸粘膜，互相纏繞舌尖，注入互相混合的唾液。 莫利亞蒂只能吞咽唾液和魔力。 發出吱吱的品味的聲音。

作為魔力供給的接吻嗎？ 是為了犯下的嗎？ 思維再三思考也不會統一，被給予的深深的吻所玩弄。

「恩...... 哼、哼...... 啊」

離開的臉。 舌尖離開，連在一起的銀線斷了。

「詹姆斯，我的魔力，好吃嗎？ 」

笑嘻嘻地問著，手摸著下肢。 隔著衣服撫摸下半身。

「嗚嗚！ 」

「首先，我要用性感的快感來破壞你。 」

這樣說著，手拉著莫里亞蒂的皮帶。

組裝莫利亞蒂，高興地觸摸那個身體的身姿。

（住手，住手。 不要讓我看到那個！ ）

僵硬的肉體。 發出不成聲音的聲音。 在他們的視野中，意識中，福爾摩斯的事已經消失了吧。 莫利亞蒂根本沒有注意到這邊。

（那是我的。 ）

雖說是在故事中，但他生前為了打倒自己而出現。 在想要毀滅組織的自己面前。 應該和他一起逝世的。

（就算是另一個我，我也不會讓步）

為了解開這魔力的戒律，集中了意識。

連內衣都抽出來，觸摸暴露的陰莖。 勃起，從尖端開始先跑的液體溢出，傳到根部。

「唔」

握在手中，使用，擦提高的動作。 發出吱吱的聲音。

「不要——...... 嗯，嗯」

「好想看啊，我」

面對著毫無邪念的表情，一個反轉的青年。 用指腹像推開凹陷一樣地擦的話，跳躍的腰。

「不——嗚嗚嗚嗚！ 」

儘量壓低聲音，在對方的手中釋放出精力。 雖然他的手被白色的液體弄髒了，但是他的表情是高興的笑臉。

「嗯。 果然，你很可愛」

舔著吐出的白色，嘴裡的他。 面對逆轉的他，有被放出的拳頭,不過，用手掌接住那個，哈，吐出了氣。

「會不會妨礙我呢？ 夏洛克」

「別開玩笑了。 無論你是我，接觸教授也沒有什麼好道理」

翡翠的雙眸凝視著反轉的自己。 而且，表情變得不高興起來，從莫利亞蒂上面，從床上下來。

「我想侵犯詹姆斯。 想殺。 想要破壞。 那是你所擁有的感情。 作為你的我，不能做那種事，只有你不想被這麼說」

在沒有風的室內，劉海搖曳著，青年指著藍色的眼睛。

「這是詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂的眼球。 掉進瀑布，殺了之後，得到的東西。 因為我想要他。 和你不一樣」

如果自誇的話，一口氣向(以)福爾摩斯縮短距離，打算打進拳頭,不過，與那個輕輕地交換。 朝著莫里亞蒂的方向前進，背著他，面對青年。

「這樣啊。 我喜歡他。 因為只有他讓我感到高興。 他製作的謎團，他自己，想要。 同時，沒有理由繼續留在沒有他的世界。 還活著呢。 你和我不同。 那就承認吧」

雖然相同，但是不同的存在。 靈基也好，其存在也好，都是不同的。

兩位福爾摩斯，突然陷入戰鬥狀態，莫里亞蒂上身站起來，一邊整理淩亂的服裝一邊看著。 反轉者與非反轉者之間的爭鬥。

拳腳交錯。 在體術和體術的碰撞中，偶爾會出現光線。 雖然輸出沒有被調整，室內沒有被破壞，但是不是默默地看到終結的莫里亞蒂。

「你適可而止吧？ 夏洛克、夏莉」

聽到這個聲音，兩人的動作停止了。 兩個人往莫利亞蒂的方向看。

「不妨礙我嗎？ 詹姆斯」

「啊，對不起。 我也是......」

反過來的反應也是對照的。 經常保持冷靜沉著的偵探和任性堅持自己的意志的孩子。

「...... 我說，你們對這樣的阿拉菲夫人說了什麼？ 你做了嗎？ 」

一邊不舒服一邊說，從床上放下腳。 吸了一口氣，向站著的他們發出了聲音。

「如果是戰鬥的話，在其他地方做吧。 我不是你們的東西」

顫抖著，兩個人的肩膀。 奧德艾青年的眼睛裡浮現著淚水。

「我只是喜歡詹姆斯」

逃避的青年。 跑出去，從房間裡走出來的他。 發出低調的聲音，關閉的門。

「福爾摩斯君，那是反轉的你，是你所擁有的一面，這樣沒錯吧？ 」

被留下了冷淡的視線的Original，面向裁定者的福爾摩斯。 白色的臉頰突然泛紅。

「是啊。 這是我所擁有的感情......」

變小的聲音和低著頭的臉。 落下的視線。

「能像那樣碰上你。 」

小聲嘟噥地嘟噥的聲音。 像是咬緊似的發言，伸出了手。 觸摸莫利亞蒂的臉頰。

「喂，莫利亞蒂。 你會選擇哪一個我呢？

只要輕輕碰一下就把吻掉在嘴唇上，轉身向前走。 就那樣從房間裡出去了。

用手捂住嘴唇，低下頭。 臉染得通紅。

「...... 選擇哪一個也很奇怪吧」

本來就是應該敵對的對手，也是宿敵。 儘管如此，正如他所喜歡的那樣，莫利亞蒂也有喜歡福爾摩斯的時候。 只有他，才是讓自己認真起來的存在。

尺規的福爾摩斯和，班不明,不過，反轉了的福爾摩斯·Alter。 為何，反轉了的他出現了？ 莫利亞蒂一邊改變床單一邊思考著。

*145

達芬奇的工作室。 從説明她的偵探口中洩漏出來的歎息。

「真有趣。 沒想到你的毛巾會出現」

一邊動手一邊享受現狀的達芬奇。

「作為我來說，實在是不愉快。 」

還有一個應該稱之為自己的存在。 他是個想為莫里亞蒂做點什麼的人。 被他奪走莫利亞蒂很生氣。 我只想防止那個。

達芬奇幾次從焦躁和無法如願的憂穆中吐出氣息的樣子，感到困惑地討厭他的肩膀。

「如果不能集中精力到這邊工作的話，就不用呆著了？ 現在的你直截了當地說出來，真是礙事」

「這樣啊」

比起這個無聊的工作，還是監視翻轉了的他好。 只有他不想把莫利亞蒂交給他。

雖然沒有表現在表情上，但對露出明顯的敵意離開工作室的偵探露出了苦笑。

「雖然毛巾的存在很有趣，但Original不是那樣的......」

教授看起來很累。

這樣說著ヽ作業回來了。

**146

「詹姆斯，啊」

敲開奉，最後用刀砍向奉的青年的臉上露出了天真無邪的笑容。 處理那個，用訓練拐杖反擊出來輕易地被媒介。 在他靈活移動之前，把眼鏡推上去。

「你給我適可而止吧。 殺了又犯」

對方是怎麼看待老人的體力呢？

如果冷淡地告訴他，被追到牆邊，用胳膊封川了逃跑的地方。 所謂，壁咚的狀態。 近距離的幼稚風貌。

「嗯？ 對我來說，你就是我的全部。 即使殺了薩爾瓦安特，你也不會殺。 因為，必須要復蘇了。 我一直都是我的詹姆斯」

突然笑得很開心，捂住嘴唇。 只是碰觸的接吻，抓住脖子的手。

「夏莉......」

充滿著瘋狂，反轉的存在。 一邊想必須推開露出執著的他的話，紅的眼睛束縛這個身體。 因為弱翠的瞳孔染上了血色，所以變成了魔眼嗎？

勒住脖子，壓碎氣管的手指。 讓人窒息的眉頭靠近的莫利亞蒂。 臉上因痛苦而扭曲的表情露出來，親嘴。 放開手，把空氣和唾液灌入對方。

「哼哼，哼...... 哼、嗯」

想咳嗽卻被嘴堵住了，不容易觸礁。

短暫的離開的舌尖。 從解放的嘴裡流出的咳嗽。 那個身姿年輕人也微笑。

「喂，詹姆斯。 昨天沒能做的繼續，想做嗎？ 」

不行嗎？ 一邊歪著小脖子一邊聽著的樣子顯得很可愛，緊緊地脫了下來。

「我不是你的。 你別跟我死纏爛打」

雖然很強硬地說著，但他手裡握著的刀。 把衣服撕開，露出白色的皮膚。

「...... ツ！ 」

「因為我有你在，詹姆斯。 愛也好，犯也好，破壞也好，全部由我來做。 那個反轉了，本來應該不在的我」

不舔上脖子，下巴，仰望的表情沒有笑容。 一本正經的樣子。

「夏洛克·福爾摩斯......」

如果說出名字，敲牆的聲音就響了。

「就到此為止吧」

*147

Simulation Room。 沒有使機器運轉，在什麼都沒有的空間互相戰鬥的二人。 那兩個人的氣氛不一樣。

被反轉了的青年逼迫的男人的身姿，打擾了二人。 用力敲擊牆壁，發出聲音。

「我還以為是該來的時候呢，夏洛克。 你也和我一樣」

吧嗒吧嗒地打手指。 類比室的機器開始運轉，從什麼都沒有的房間向哪裡的室內變化。 福爾摩斯睜開了眼睛。

「最後來忠告的教授。 只有名字的存在，終於出現了。 我啊，很享受和你的討價還價。 想要碰觸。 是吧？ 夏洛克」

觸摸莫利亞蒂的臉頰，一邊顯出象表示這個是自己的東西一樣的動作一邊說的反轉了的他，突然放鬆了嘴邊。

「這是我的房間。 我知道你會來。 是啊，如果是現在的話，觸摸一下，抓住就好了。 反過來的話，就沒有那麼痛苦的時間了」

兩個人拉近距離。 因為失去了莫利亞而知道的空虛。 好幾次想就這樣死去。 如果那樣的話，就不會看護她了。

「你們......」

兩個都是福爾摩斯。 是同一個人物，共通。 不同的是，壓抑的東西表面化了嗎？ 僅此而已。

他執著的事莫利亞蒂自己，知道。 同樣，也注意到有執著于福爾摩斯的自己。 但是，不同的是，對他抱有憎恨，討厭。 即使意識到如果不引導組織走向毀滅，在背後是莫利亞蒂，不拉出到表面，快樂的認真挑戰的時間持續了。 繼續了。 將組織，自己引向死亡的存在。 很中意，很喜歡。 正因為如此，必須討厭。

扭轉了的年輕人在空間出現了的沙發裡，放出了莫里亞蒂的身體。 後背碰撞，柔軟的感觸。 站在躺著的男人面前的兩個青年。

「你在想什麼？ 」

一聲，瞪著兩個人。 我理解了今後發生的事情的預測是正確的，不會拒絕的。

「可是，詹姆斯」

「喂，教授」

「「因為你是我的」」

兩個人的聲音交織在一起。

「...... ッ！ 」

邪惡從善手中逃脫不了。 這樣刻著的肉體，連寶具都拿不到。

咬住毛裡亞蒂的脖頸，舔著舌頭。 小小的跳動的肉體浮現出無憂無慮的笑容的孩子。 被他的行動所觸動，偵探的手開始脫下莫利亞蒂的下肢。

「つ、ん...... 啊，住手，這種事」

「哎呀。 那樣的話，就由我來堵住吧」

蒼藍的瞳孔盯著翻轉過來的他，被抓住銀色的頭髮，嘴巴緊貼的年輕人的性器。 想說出拒絕的話被塞進嘴裡。

「嗯嗯！ 」

不是完全勃起的東西,不過，被口的粘膜包圍，增加體積，龜頭刺喉嚨。

「好好吃火鍋。 不然的話，脖子的動脈就會被切開？ 」

天真無邪的表情和行動，發言沒有吻合。 但是，如果是他的話，那麼做是短時間內知道的。 作為夏洛克·福爾摩斯的Alter的他毫不留情。

「恩、唔、唔...... 呼、ちゅ、啊...... 嗯」

皺眉，舌頭趴在嘴裡的雄性，吸附，做從未做過的服務。 抓著頭髮的手，像是不許從嘴裡拔出來而強加於人的樣子不會離開。

對口淫的莫利亞蒂，與chi和咂嘴一個。 作為自己，自己沒有的存在掌握著主導權的現狀感到焦急，使之打開莫利亞蒂的腳，露出了陰部。 還是萎靡不振的自己。 在下面的狹窄。

「莫利亞蒂，你也好好享受吧。 」

把舌頭插入花蕾裡。 手指掛在邊緣上，一邊弄濕裡面，一邊用手指展開。

「哼哼哼，哼...... 嗯，嗯，ku」

直接接觸內臟的舌頭和手指。 對連自己都碰不到的地方的刺激睜開眼睛，嘴巴不自由，只是深深地叼著肉棒。 用痛苦的眼睛，瞪著翻轉過來的他。

「第一次拿到廚房是我，所以在那邊充分注入夏洛克後再品嘗吧。 喂，我和另一個我，你能判斷一下自己選擇哪一個更舒服嗎？ 」

從天真無邪的表情中說出的話語是殘酷的。 莫利亞蒂還沒有感受到性快樂。 在被強迫接受的情況下，痛苦更勝一籌。 因為堵嘴，說不出在說什麼，反駁。

雖然用淚水濕潤的眼睛看起來不像在瞪人，但畢竟是盯著的莫利亞蒂。 表情完全變了，嘴裡的肉棒牙齒直冒。

「唔唔唔！ 」

「哇！ 啊，你猜對了嗎？ 」

由於直腸內的手指按了某個地方的異變。 可以說是過敏的反應，壓住頭，使之叼到喉嚨裡頭雄。

「――――ッ！ 」

將刀尖擦到喉嚨深處的粘膜上，注入食道。

「嗯，嗯」

呼哧呼哧地被吐出的液體。 比咽下的量還多，喝不完的液體從口端傳到下巴。 緩慢地送行，放開殘渣之後從頭放開手，拉了腰。 淚水和口水，被精液弄髒了的臉，淫亂的顏色浮現著。

「啊，我的詹姆斯。 非常好的表情」

肩膀上下，用手指描畫用嘴呼吸的濕潤的嘴唇。 從被解放了的口出去，是與平素的聲音不同的聲音。

「啊，啊，啊...... 啊」

擦拭內膜，按壓觸感不同的地方。 腹側的一點。 很明顯這是前列腺，福爾摩斯一邊攻擊那個地方，一邊張開孔一樣地增加手指，反復拔出。

「你看，很舒服吧？ 」

「哎呀！ 」

耳邊直接聽到鼓膜震動的聲音，上身跳躍著。 他反過來的話語搖了搖頭。

「不對，這個，不舒服。 不，是...... 啊，嗚嗚」

「教授的koko，眼看就要生氣了吧？ 」

如果描畫弄後孔的手指就那樣，用空著的手，用指尖對後面的刺激勃起的陰莖，否定的聲音變成甜的東西。 肉體已經承認快樂。

「如果能變得坦率的話，就能按順序解決了。 」

「你拒絕我嗎？ 不管是哪個我」

兩個人的視線。 聽到這句話，我突然繃緊了臉。

「啊，啊......」

只是分成兩小我私人，兩小我私家都是同一個人。 被給予的刺激停止的思考開始活動，匯出最壞的結果。

「不行，不要（討厭）......」

想在沙發上逃跑，但被放在腋下的手臂。 挺起上身，從背後舉起，是反轉了的青年。

「莫利亞蒂，是你的不對。 」

回到原來什麼都沒有的空間。 （讓）他（使勁）站起來，像抓住福爾摩斯一樣轉動手臂，舉起一隻腳。 他的欲望、刀尖被尾孔誘惑，（被邀请）向裡面走去。 緊密的肉體

如此自重，無可否認地吞噬了肉欲。

「嗚啊啊啊啊！ 」 

就像掛住咽下了的緣一樣地，另一個龜頭被猜到了，另一隻腳被他舉起了。 失去了支撐，深深地刺進了兩個肉樁。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 」

兩人的手舉起腳，雖說是爲了不讓他掉下來，但在手臂沒有用力的狀態下卻被深深地紮了進去，無法從貫穿的肉棒中逃脫。

「嗚、啊、啊...... 啊！ 」

滴落在地板上的紅色液體。

「我會好好傾注我的愛」

幼稚的語調的聲音。 最後，莫里亞蒂的理性是：

放棄了思考，放棄了自我。

失去意識的他。 大概是naka用完了吧。 向大腿傳遞，變成桃色的液體。

「Original，這樣做可以嗎？ 」

被抱緊裸體的莫利亞蒂，抱起那個身體的福爾摩斯扔去的聽。

閉上眼睛，看到他筋疲力盡地伸出身體，然後將目光轉向了反轉的自己。

「比被你奪走更好。 」

這句話令我瞠目結舌，但卻變成了滿臉笑容。 披著銀色的頭髮，穿過福爾摩斯的旁邊。

「不來的話，呢。 我和你，哪個能和詹姆斯在一起？ 我很期待」

這樣說著，然後走出類比室。

蒙上莫利亞蒂身上穿的外套藏起來，向屋外追趕他，但已無蹤影。 是靈體化了，還是轉移到哪裡去了？

（卡地亞的系統上還沒有刻上他的靈基。 也沒有和老闆簽約。 但是，確實有另一個我）

一邊走在通道上，一邊思考。 關於突然出現的，反轉了的福爾摩斯這個存在。

進入莫利亞蒂的臥室，讓其身體躺在床上，在洗手間用濕毛巾清潔他的肉體。 擦乾淨，蓋上被子，坐在離得遠的椅子上，組裝推理。

（應該認為這與教授所做的事有關。 一周幾次，他輪班，去什麼地方做點什麼。

資料庫中即使有移位記錄，但只要朝向哪裡都不會留下。 因為他，是單身，不用卡地亞的設備在飛）

從單獨進行的輪班回來之後。 福爾摩斯看了被反轉了的福爾摩斯組墊的那樣的。

看著睡著的莫利亞蒂的臉，吐出氣。 他所做的事是為老闆而做的，這一點很明顯。 所以，無法回答。 無論是誰

碰觸不到。 這是為了尚未確定的未來。 那個到什麼，福爾摩斯沒抓住,不過。

Alternative。 反轉狀態的從者。 觸及聖杯之小碎片，染上的人是最初的吧。 被這個卡地亞的資料表記載了的人中，被稱作Olta的反轉狀態的人存在著。 以某種契機，那個存在被確立。

（我反轉的存在...... ）

反轉了他所說的話，有關莫利亞蒂的感情，感情確實有著。 我想要他。 作為從者，實現了再會，也有與同樣的主人契約的事，互相殺互相的必要也丟失了。 即使告訴他「喜歡你」明明得到了不理想的現狀，卻沒有進入那裡。

「教授，是你做的那個嗎？ 」

我不能不那樣問。 如果是他的話，用應該存在於任何一個世界的聖杯，創造了個體相同的人物，也不是不可思議的。 如果需要那個的話，他就做吧。

當然，沒有意識的他也不會回答，這也是一個推論。 即使當時是這樣，即使沒有他也不會回答。

（逆轉的從者。 不安定的存在...... ）

不能呆太久。 這樣想的話，他消失的理由也就有了。 即使靈體化，靈壓也能感覺到。

一些推論。 在匯出道路的地方站起來。 不久，應該注意到的,不過，站立在睡的莫利亞蒂的旁邊，那個嘴唇碰觸了自己的嘴唇。

「我喜歡你。 不想交給任何人。 我只有你，詹姆斯」

溫柔地笑著，離開了他。 為了不讓安靜地發出聲音，把蠟燭放了出去。

兩個福爾摩斯。 一個是魔術師的男人。 由於在卡地亞正式交換了契約的事，被給予裁定者的班，由於抑制力被束縛了的存在。 另一個是變身為裁定者的他另一個側面的反轉人物。

本來，他是不會發生的人物。 但是，這個世界卻不一樣。

平行世界。 根據修剪現象，總有一天會走向消亡之路的世界。

熟悉的街道。 霧氣彌漫的倫敦。 但是，這是不同的，降落到這裡，馬上明白了。 這是一個無可爭辯的世界。

（這裡恐怕不會被選上吧...... ）

以怎樣的理由，完成怎樣的變化？ 這個世界吞噬人理的可能性也捨棄不了。 正因為如此，才放下一個策略。 在這片土地上種植根的時刻，誰能説明卡地亞的主人？

然後，想在採取手段之後早點離開這裡。

那時候。 一個纏著紅血的年輕男子。 看到那個樣子，

立刻用輪班飛了。

（有這樣的事嗎？ 這樣的事情...... ）

不會說「不可能」。 對方，在發覺到這邊之前就已經離開了，就像我發現對方一樣，對方也很有可能注意到。

那是從者。 因為某種原因而吃人的靈魂活著。

（夏洛克·福爾摩斯...... ）

卡地亞即使返回了，也感到了的樣子。 我不想相信。

「你在那裡幹什麼呢？ 」

「我一直在等你，詹姆斯」

（你要把我逼到哪裡去啊...... ）

胸口被刀割傷了。

意識浮現。 進入睜開眼睛的視野的，是見過的天花板。

莫利亞蒂自己的房間。 是福爾摩斯運送的吧。

「疼（itatata）——」

腰疼。 殘留在屁股上的不協調感和疼痛。 雖然豎起上身，但還是一動不動地發出了聲音。

（相當隨心所欲，真是的...... ）

深深地吐氣，再次躺下了。 這樣就什麼也做不了。

（逆轉的福爾摩斯。 那個世界是必然的吧）

被修剪失去的世界。 福爾摩斯和莫利亞蒂一同落入瀑布，死去的世界。 並且，運氣壞碰到膨大的魔力，在瀧底與從者化做了吧。 一起沉沒的莫利亞蒂的肉體。 由於死絕不返回的事的絕望歪曲了他。 使之反轉了。

肉體的一部分種在自己的肉體上，回到了街上，他瘋狂地追求莫利亞蒂，反復殺人。 得到一群人的話，即使沒有契約的老闆也能保住其存在。

被瘋狂的世界所束縛的反轉著的他，會和世界一起消失吧。 近期內。

（我想怎麼做......？ ）

夏洛克·福爾摩斯是翻轉了的他也沒混淆的。 被他們撞到的感情。 發展成肉體關係的那只是戀慕。 即使回應那個。

「我必須離開這裡，夏洛克」

沒有確定的未來。 這個世界不迎接明年，就有可能結束。 他應該有解除與主人簽訂了契約的從者們的契約，返還到座位的工作。

是。 對於裁定者的他。

討厭也可以。 憎恨就可以了。 只會結束的關係，與其提些問題，還不如提些問題。 如果不是那樣的話，連廢除合同都不能離開。

（我肯定也喜歡你吧。 福爾摩斯）

最後在瀑布的決戰很合適。 可以說重複那個是常事。 不可避免吧。 那樣的話，就更不要發生那種關係了。

「愛的宿敵......」

閉上眼睛，停止思考。 至少，我要睡到懶惰和疼痛消失為止。

**154

達芬奇工房。 她給我的圖紙。

「福爾摩斯，這裡，能像這樣組裝嗎？ 」

地下倉庫中的集裝箱的改造。 一點點在工作室和收藏庫的工作推進著,不過，好象真正地轉移到收藏庫的工作。

接到指示，一隻手拿著圖紙走出了工作室。

（真是，用人粗暴……）

作為兩個人進行的工作內容是很龐大的。 資訊的隱避改議。 從者和主人的契約解除。 並且，收錄了從者的靈基資訊的圖表。 還有為了召喚英靈的東西。 然後，集裝箱的改造。 應該稱為Shadow Border，製造潛艇。

那些基本上是兩個人進行的狀態。 雖然也借到了其他工作人員的手，但關於魔術領域和專業性的部分，他們是無法進入的。

好不容易走到了地下倉庫，卻發現異常。 從什麼都沒有的空間，一個人物出現。 與其說是轉移，不如說是轉移。

頓，我下車時，偶然看到了福爾摩斯，睜開了眼睛。 然後，轉移視線。

「你果然是來這裡輪班的嗎？ 」

可能性之一。 如果告訴本人推測的事，真率直被轉動的紅的撞擊。 藍色的眼睛藏在劉海裡。

「教授能做的事，我也不可能做不到。 而且，我這樣來這邊，也只有幾次了」

那樣冷靜地回答的身姿象鏡子映照了一樣地，與裁定者，福爾摩斯相同。 與以那個年幼的語調天真無邪的表情行動的他不同，福爾摩斯自己，隱藏不住吃驚。

「你到底……」

是什麼人？ 即使這樣說也肯定。 是反轉了，夏洛克·福爾摩斯。

「因為見到了教授。 在莫里亞蒂面前，無法壓抑自己。 想殺，想破壞，想侵犯，想把一切都變成自己的東西，沒辦法。 關於他的事

這樣的話，啊，想殺了。 還有一個你，也太礙事了」

語調與理論性的福爾摩斯的語調不變,不過，表情變成幼小的笑容。 無憂無慮的表情。

反轉了的福爾摩斯。 詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂表露了對感情、執著的存在。 讓他處於瘋狂狀態的人。

「你為什麼會在這裡？ 」

問在完全轉向殺意之前，應該問出應該問的事。

「詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂，因為他就在這個世界上。 因為有被我殺害的他」

深紅的瞳孔飛揚。 視線被落下，劉海看不清表情。

「一起沉沒了。 但是，那個願望不能實現

好高興。 以這樣扭曲的形式，活用了我。 至少，他

我得到了一個眼球。 這樣的話，就能和他一起活下去了吧

嗯？ 但是，那樣的話，就不行了……」

順著臉頰流下的是眼淚。 只有反轉了的他也，抱失掉了莫里亞蒂的痛苦的事能理解。 但是，他的一切，即使是自己也無法理解。

「這樣啊。 你碰到了聖杯嗎……」

如果沒有巨大的魔力，就無法得到從者的肉體，生存下去吧。 至少，他有反轉的理由很明顯。

「奧爾夕，我不會讓給你這個世界的莫里亞蒂」

強詞奪理。 正因為是另一個自己，才更加不能讓步。

突然，他反轉的嘴角露出了笑容。 剛想從那個場合消失了，他正側面站著。

「現在的你，只有放棄他了。 這個組織會結束吧？

「…… 啊！ 」

被冷酷告知的話語而屏住呼吸。 為什麼會知道這些呢，光問就白費了。 他擁有和自己一樣的存在，頭腦和觀察力。

把身子朝向對方，但已經沒有他的身影了。 他所前往的地方是莫里亞蒂。 咚，用拳頭打牆壁。

來自魔術協會的審計。 卡地亞被賣掉吧。 在審計之前，除了達芬奇以外的從者必須回到座位上。 福爾摩斯自身，作為返回了這樣的事殘留,不過。

沒剩多少時間。 莫里亞蒂也正因為知道那個事，注意到了，單獨反復著輪班吧。 為了不確定的未來。 為了老闆。

將整理好的頭髮弄亂，深呼吸。 雖然很想要藥，但必須要做的委託也只限于時聞。

（雖然不中意，但的確如此。 ）

必須在監察進入卡地亞之前結束。 特別是關於這個集裝箱。

雖然很在意莫里亞蒂的事情，但還是無能為力地開始著手工作。

**156

從作為儲物室的房間出去。 在人們看不到的地方，只能進行單身的輪班。 即使作為資料留在機器上，也不要留到飛到哪裡去。

（就這些，總會有辦法的…… ）

盡可能的手打了。 播下了種子。 那是否能很好地工作取決於不確定因素的作用吧。

一邊記住輕巧的舷目軍，一邊走過通道，回到自己的房間。 雖然魔力的消耗很大，但不管怎樣，差不多該離開這裡了。

坐在床上，吐出氣來，從背後抱住的手臂。

「你幾點開始在？ 」

靈體化了吧。 雖然沒有感覺到什麼跡象，但是有靈壓。 不必驚訝，委身于身後的他。

現身的年輕人抱緊莫里亞蒂的身體，笑著。

「嗯。 我等著你呢」

明朗的聲音。 因循的手臂。 雙手重疊，莫里亞蒂露出苦笑。

「夏莉，我不能成為你的我。 」

一口咬定。 那個他自己應該明白。 臉頰掉落的吻。 落在肩膀上的頭。 光滑的黑色

蒼白的頭髮，落下，隱藏他的表情。

「說這個世界的你不是這個世界的我不行。 但是，我想要你。 我想愛。 想要破壞。 想要殺掉」

叛變的精神。 隨心所欲，用感情表達。 不解開緊抱的手臂。

詹姆斯，我的詹姆斯

低沉的聲音震動著鼓膜。 那聲音震動了莫里亞蒂的肩膀。

關在胳膊裡，不做那個以上的事。 摸不著頭腦的青年。

「像之前一樣，不逼我嗎？ 」

如果什麼都不做的話，那是再好不過的事情了，但粘在一起也讓人無法平靜。 把目光轉向害怕的他。

「我的詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂」

抬起頭，近距離的深紅。

「夏莉，你……」

那個眼睛限制這邊的行動。 莫里亞蒂知道它就像魔眼一樣。 雖然知道，但是這距離無法防禦。

「嗯？ 我什麼都沒做？ 詹姆斯」

浮現出無憂無慮的笑容，啄食的吻。

抱緊的手，莫里亞蒂的衣服。 指尖像要脫掉一樣動著。

「應該做了。 你對我做了什麼！ 」

緊緊地盯著旁邊的臉，只是浮現出快樂的笑容。

露出胸口，撫摸著肌膚。 被冰冷的手觸摸，上身顫抖。

「…… 啊」

「因為現在只是我的詹姆斯。 讓快感瘋狂、破壞、帶走你」

笑嘻嘻地說了,不過，那個言詞和表情不相稱。 胳膊

把莫里亞蒂的身體放倒在床單上，戴上。

「住手，夏莉」

同樣的人物。 這個世界的裁定者，與福爾摩斯是同一個人物，也是反轉了的狀態。

「不要放棄啊。 喂，教授。 因為我喜歡你」

告訴的語調與Ruler的他重疊。 應該被照射著

不是他的反轉，而是在Ruler福爾摩斯看到

嗯。

「…… 夏洛克？ 」

在這裡的他，反轉了的福爾摩斯。 應該是福爾摩斯Alter。

詹姆斯，我的，詹姆斯

在莫里亞蒂身上，他那溫柔地笑著的表情，看上去像是很熟悉的福爾摩斯。

臉頰微微貼近胸口，耳朵貼近心音的青年。 撫摸著那樣的他的頭。

「福爾摩斯……」

撒嬌的樣子很幼稚，很可愛。 自然和表情沉澱。

莫里亞蒂的叫聲改變了，青年在看不見的地方抬起了嘴角。 很明顯他迷上了幻術。

（我不會從這個世界的福爾摩斯手中奪走你，直到我變成他為止。 因為，我決定帶你去。 ）

保持作為從者存在的時間很短。 如果本來應該存在的世界終結了，就免不了消滅。 所以才有的行動。

「因為喜歡，就沉溺于我吧？ 詹姆斯」

對吧？ 和善地告訴，對皮膚一個接吻。 只是那樣就顫抖的肉體。

「恩，夏洛克……」

按住搖晃身體的上體，在空氣中被曬，舔轉拿了芯的乳頭。 如果像品味滴溜溜那個觸覺一樣地欺負，從對方的口出去的尖銳的聲音。 （クリクリ滴溜溜kurikuri）

「啊，啊，啊，住手…… 啊」

推開肩膀打算推開被給予的刺激反轉了的他。 但是，那只手沒有力量。

吸了一會兒，浮上來的背影。

「恩啊！ 」

反應過敏的樣子很可愛。 臉自然鬆弛。 手向下，每件內衣脫掉，開始接觸顯示預兆的自己。

「哇，不，要…… 啊」

「為什麼？ 我喜歡你」

包裹在手中，緩慢地使用摩擦的話，搖晃的腰。 在手中增加體積的雄性。

「嗯…… 啊，夏天——洛克，不行」

不應該有肉體關係。 不應該回應那種感情。 只有那個，移動莫里亞蒂。 想要阻止對方。 但是，肉體已經感受到了刺激的快樂，並尋求它。 與莫里亞蒂的意志無關。

從尖端淒慘的液體。 雖然說討厭的話，身體卻很高興。 因為觸摸過好幾次這個肉體，怎樣做才好，像拿在手裡一樣理解。

「因為不會停止。 希望這樣做吧？ 」

至少這雙手中的東西有著想要吐露欲望的熱情，脈搏在跳動。 嚇得直哆嗦，沒有必要停止。

「哇…… 啊，別做了，喂，這樣的事……」

或許是生理性的東西，濡濕了的藍色的眼睛被轉動。

為了將渴望在手中解放的自己逼入絕頂，在尖端的窪坑中立起爪子。 一拉，腰就跳起來，被吐出的液體。

「哎，啊啊啊！ 」

在自己的下腹部飛散的白色。 剛到手就放開了手。

「喂，詹姆斯。 為什麼這麼說呢？ 是你的事。 是不是因為之前的事情已經瞭解了呢？ 」

難過地凝視對方。 那個蕩翠的瞳孔，表情吸氣，轉移臉。

我知道。 我知道。 正因為如此，才會出現那種行動的現狀。 提起這件事，我什麼也說不出來。 只是，不要那樣看，只是轉過臉去。

「告訴我？ 否則，我……」

用他吐出的濕潤的手指，觸摸著兩個人一起貫穿的花蕾。 像撫摸一樣只是用手指的腹部觸摸，莫里亞蒂的眼被發現，這邊脫落。

「住手，夏洛克」

我討厭那個。

「剛才我應該說過了不要放棄。 而且，反轉了的我和在這裡愛的時候，你應該也感受到了吧？ 事到如今……」

「啊，是啊。 果然，你對我施加了幻術嗎？ 」

打斷他的話。 實際被抱了的是事實，那個不否定。 我記得那時候的自己是怎樣的。 但是，莫里亞蒂眼中的姿態是裁定者福爾摩斯，語調也同樣,不過，掛住的部分擦不掉。

「夏莉，你不能成為Original的。 」

清清楚楚地說著，喀嚓一聲，腦袋一角響起了玻璃破碎般的聲音。 不是擁有務翠雙降的年輕人，而是回到了擁有紅與藍瞳孔的他。

哈哈，無力地笑著，將手指伸入觸摸過的後孔。

「嗚嗚」

「嗯。 是啊。 當然是那樣。 我啊，那個時候，確實死了？ 和你一起沉沒了。 喂，我的詹姆斯，因為你不在我就變成這樣。 Original，夏洛克·福爾摩斯已經不在。 在我的世界裡，呐」

揮舞天真無邪的笑容，看起來快樂地一邊說一邊攪動內膜。 這個動作不是為了讓Naka適應，也不是為了習慣。 雜亂的動作。

「恩，哼，啊…… 嘿、嗨」

擦著內壁，來往的手指。 雖然嘗過一次

因此，肉體甘受。 因為是變成快感的過程。

為了擴大狹窄的鋸齒而插入的另一根手指。

乾燥的內部像要保護這種刺激一樣分泌粘液，促使其運動。 肉體想要魔力的原因也有吧,不過，不需拒絕。 拒絕的，莫里亞蒂的自我。

「啊…… 啊，唔…… 哼，不要，喂…… 不行…… 啊」

雖然嘴上說要停止對方的動作，但手指按住其中一點的話，語言就會變成喘息。 準確的戳了至今為止沒碰到的地方。

「哎呀。 我想侵犯你。 想要破壞。 喜歡到想殺的程度，又無可奈何，怎麼能戒掉呢？ 而且，你也喜歡吧？ 福爾摩斯」

「…… 啊！ 」

年幼的表情。 他嘴裡說出的明快話語反轉過來的單詞，讓人嚇得直哆嗦。 裡面的手指被內膜勒緊了。

「因為，是這樣吧？ 你不在他就不開心。 雖然現在被抑制力所束縛，但不得不將你的一切，世界的一切都解開。 與那樣的我的比賽，你應該最快樂。 真心想贏我。 因為所以，你就以那樣的姿態在這裡」

反轉了的福爾摩斯。 滿面笑容地宣告，把臉靠近耳邊。

「你是喜歡我的，詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 我不由得被夏洛克·福爾摩斯所迷惑」

低沉的聲音。 那個認真的聲音，與Original的他重疊，莫里亞蒂咬住了嘴唇。

對，正如他說的那樣。 喜歡福爾摩斯。 被迷住。 我無法否定那個。

滑溜，手指被拔出，離開的身體。 尾孔的熱塊。

「夏——洛——……」

「詹姆斯，和我一起去吧？ 」不能再呆在卡地亞裡了吧？

對吧？ 和柔軟的微笑轉動，向中推進自己的欲望。 推開狹窄的肉壁，貫穿到裡面。

「哎，啊啊啊！ 」

粗的東西深深地紮，尖銳的聲音從口出來。 沒有痛苦是因為和最初的兩個人同時接受的時候不同，只有一個人嗎？

「我的魔力，我給你充分注入必要的分量。 詹姆斯」

連在一起的肉體。 用舌頭舔緊的內膜。 抓住腰，拉著腰。

「夏——哎，哎，嗯，啊…… 啊，嗚嗚」

退燒，被壓住。 腹部側有結實的部分

剜去灰塵，將裡面的牆壁推上去。 龜頭就好像要說想要侵入其前方一樣，被摩擦著。

「啊，嗚…… 哼，不，要，哎呀」

不能以莫里亞蒂的意思阻止緊固肉棒的內膜的運動。 肉體被纏繞，被緊緊的直腸無可奈何地快樂地丟落。 被快感支配，無法停止矯聲。

緊繃的娼肉。 得到性方面的快樂，是因為釋放了欲望的男性根再次勃起的事明白。 儘管如此，說討厭是因為放不下理性的原因吧。

「心情好的事情，喜歡上你吧。 對吧？ 詹姆斯」

用年幼的笑容嘎吱嘎吱地擦著肉壁，將自己逼上對方。

碰撞的乾燥的聲音和，粘著質的濕潤的聲音從結合部響起，互相的粗暴的呼吸和莫里亞蒂的甜的喘息室內被滿足。

「哎，哎呀，啊……熱——啊……很熱、夏——洛克」

被給予的快樂。 他那濕潤模糊的視野。 從嘴裡說出的名字。

從扭轉過來的青年的臉上消失了笑容。 緊緊地咬住嘴唇，一直貫穿到深處。

「嗚嗚嗚！ 」

「喂，那是誰的我？ Original吧，不是Alter的我」

憤怒與悲傷，絕不動搖的他，在莫里亞蒂的感情面前，從反轉的青年紅的眼睛乾涉的眼淚。 靜靜地順著臉頰。

「即便如此……」

現在，犯下莫里亞蒂的，抱的是自己。 他不是裁定者。

像是要撞到什麼似的，衝動地用腰，猛烈攻擊。 這個世界的他不是同一個世界的福爾摩斯就不行

據說……。 不能奪走。

「熱——啊……很熱、夏——洛克、不——行」

被打到深處的模樣。 被夾住，被搖動，出去的只有喘息的聲音。 從無法關閉的口角落下的誕辰。 緊緊抓住床單，雙手。

紅潤肌膚上的汗水。 聲音的間隔變短，隨著激烈度的增加，互相向著頂峰跑去。

「啊，啊…… 啊、唔、啊、啊…… 啊、啊啊啊！ 」

戰戰兢兢地跳躍的肢體。 在即將迎來絕頂的莫里亞蒂中，青年也吐露了欲望。

蒙上，丟落了只是互相碰觸嘴唇的接吻。 輕輕地笑著，小聲地詠唱魔術，用手指貼在額頭。

「夏——洛—— ……」

淡藍色的瞳孔被關閉，放開意識。

放開身體，拔出枯萎的自己，粗略地收拾殘局，整理自己的曙光。

「只有現在，是我的。 詹姆斯」

莫里亞蒂的身姿也整齊，下床的話抱上那個身體。

**162

『福爾摩斯可以嗎？ 有魔力反應。 恐怕是輪班的預兆』

進入工作中的通信。 而且，趕緊離開集裝箱。

帶著莫里亞蒂，反轉了的他離開卡地亞了吧。 並不是沒考慮那個可能性。

從地下到地上。 跑進莫里亞蒂自己的房間。

抱起莫里亞蒂的身體的Alter的身姿。 氣喘吁吁，看著進入室內的福爾摩斯，露出了天真無邪的笑容。

「詹姆斯會帶你去的，夏洛克」

「不讓去。 莫里亞蒂離開吧」

縮短距離。 像要停下來一樣伸出手，但那只手卻抓住了天空。

『總有一天，你會相遇。 染成純白的世界』

殘留的聲音。 最後，我的注意力也消失了。 沒有追趕轉移，其他的地方飛了的二人的策略。 儘管如此，還是不得不確認。

「達芬奇，他們飛到哪裡去了？ 」

『這個我不明白。 因為沒有通過這邊的機器』

回復的是福爾摩斯預想的回答。

「是嗎……」

我讓他去了。 還，他們的魔力，坐在香味殘留的床上，觸摸床單。

「教授……」

如果考慮到近期他也必須與主人簽訂契約的話，Alter帶走的事使之廢棄契約容易吧。 或許，切斷契約帶走的可能性也不能扔掉。

是的。 我決定了必須把他放手。 這是無法改變的事情。

（儘管如此，我還沒讓出他…… ）

用手臂遮住臉，咬緊嘴唇。 淚水順著臉頰悄悄地落了下來。

**163

意識浮現。 柔軟的床的感觸。 陌生的天花板。

（好像是被帶走了…… ）

通過反轉了的福爾摩斯的手，從卡地亞有的世界向某一個並行世界飛了吧。 準確地說，是福爾摩斯反轉的世界。

挺起上身，探索周圍。 魔力的探知。

目前，與簽約的老闆沒有聯繫。 好像是在廢除合同的狀態。 那是必須要做的事，沒什麼了不起的。 假如有問題的話，就處於與反轉了的他暫時簽約的狀態嗎？

（這也是魔眼的行為嗎…… ）

連自己的意思都能操縱。 反轉，得到了作為從者肉體的他，應該說變成了與本來的人物像相差甚遠的存在嗎？ 不，並不是沒有那種獨佔欲、執著心、孩子般的言行和行動。 儘量不出現在表面的東西出現在前面，這是正確的嗎？

從床上下來，走出房間。 亂糟糟的客廳。 散亂的垃圾和藥物。 還有，血的顏色。

沒有主人的他，生存的策略就是吞噬生者的靈魂。 對於反轉了的他，詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂以外的存在怎樣都無所謂吧。 這種行為不斷重複，一直保持著它的存在。

（啊，但這是夏洛克·福爾摩斯…… ）

他也是有福爾摩斯之名的人。 發現卡地亞的莫里亞蒂，追趕，好不容易到達卡地亞的時刻得到了各種各樣的資訊。 同時並行世界，努力現象，泛人類史。 這是考慮到這也是必要的行動。

門被打開，走進室內的年輕人。 反轉了的福爾摩斯。 看著莫里亞蒂的表情，縮緊了肩膀。

「啊，你注意到了嗎？ 」

用幼稚的語調調調調開玩笑，坐在椅子上。 把桌子上的東西掉在地板上，扶住胳膊肘。

「制定計畫也好，實行也好，你都好。 我只能解釋清楚」

一邊明亮地笑，一邊仰視站著的莫里亞蒂。 深紅的瞳孔和淡藍色的瞳孔。

「夏莉，你雖然在反轉，但是沒有完全變壞。 就算這個世界是邪惡的，但從卡地亞的角度來看，和我有著同樣的善性」

冷靜地告訴他，我坐在他對面的椅子上。 面對面，再次開口。

「夏洛克·福爾摩斯，你為了活我而行動。 不對嗎？

突然從對方口中流露出的笑聲。

「我想要詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 想殺，想侵犯。 我愛你到想要毀滅的地步。 但是，無論在哪個世界，你和我戰鬥，都會有一方消失。 沉入萊因巴赫。 你或者我。 如果沒有碰觸聖杯而反轉的存在的話，那應該是最好的結局吧」

浮現出天真無邪的笑容，那雙眼睛是空虛的。 只有表情在笑。

「觸摸到那個黑色聖杯的時刻，這個並行世界就決定了要努力了。 我會全部破壞的。 啊啊，但是，現在也可以說是必要的事情了」

伸出手，觸摸莫里亞蒂的臉頰。 從臉頰到下巴撫摸，放下了手。 笑聲從臉上消失了。

「我夏洛克·福爾摩斯需要詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 華生君和Sir道爾都不在，那個世界呢。 我的教授在這裡」

觸摸著自己的藍色瞳孔，平靜地笑著。 幾乎要說可憐的表情。

突然Alter的手指觸到了莫里亞蒂的額頭。 緊接之後，被什麼拉的感覺襲擊。 強制輪班。

「夏莉！ 」

「在漂白的世界裡，拯救你的夏洛克就好了。 能在一起的世界裡，一起……」

只要活著就好。

莫里亞蒂沒聽這最後一句話，視線被黑暗包圍了。

**165

白色的世界。 被雪和火焰覆蓋的地。

（原來如此，這就是異聞帶。 北歐之地……

看到巨人的身姿，立即理解。

放飛了一隻藍色的蝴蝶。 正因為有他在，所以他才轉身飛往此地。

襲擊Shadow Border的從者。 告訴他魔劍大師，Mashu和Mashu兩人追，把煙斗送到嘴邊。 吐出煙，口吐血。

右手被魔劍砍落的狀態。 如果不特別動彈的話，是達不到靈核的傷。 死不直接連結。

結束與達芬奇的對話，通信中斷。 如果女朋友和職員們來了，總會有辦法的。

如果呼出粗暴的呼吸，視野邊緣能看見的藍色。 一邊想著是不是只有過去的事，象走馬燈一樣地想起的自己造成了的幻覺，一邊也伸出了手。 蒼白的蝴蝶停在指尖，能聽到的聲音。

「你太過分了。 明明說殺你的是我」

我知道那個聲音。 在無法動彈的狀態下，我無法面對他。

「莫里亞蒂……」

如果叫名字，被那個口重疊的嘴唇。 打破口，侵入的舌尖。 被流入的唾液。

深深的接吻是短的東西,不過，作為魔力供給起著作用。

狹窄的視野中映出的，不變的身姿的他，表情也鬆弛了。 再次，見到你很高興。

「靈體化，跟隨你吧。 真是的，在我殺死之前就死了，真讓人頭疼啊」

混雜著苦笑說，蒼白的他消失了。 但是，纏繞著的靈壓告訴我他就在身邊。

「福爾摩斯！ 」

達芬奇和職員的身姿，繃緊了表情。

機艙的一角。 靈基修復用的Pod做好了。

「總之，先去那個吧。 被你消滅了，很為難啊。 還有，我放大了些，你看著他吧。 絕對安靜」

光說說，走出房間的少女。 在她的面前，只有失去一隻手臂的福爾摩斯的身姿。

「嘛，是這樣啊……」

解開靈體化，站在福爾摩斯旁邊的初老男人。 本以為她會注意到，沒想到她居然叫我監視。

「教授，和你在一起的話應該能睡個好覺」

進入Pod中，伸出手的年輕人。 為了被那只手引誘，我躺在他的旁邊。 Pod開始移動，被隔離了。

「我們交往吧。 我的夏洛克」

與丟失的手臂相反。 抱住剩下的手臂，閉上眼睛。

感覺就在身旁的莫里亞蒂，福爾摩斯也入睡了。 醒來的時候，想在肉體被修復之後，告訴他。

（我的詹姆斯。 我想要只屬於我的你。 因為我愛你）

**167


	2. 番外篇——後話

Shadow Border。 是通過虛數空間，時間和地點移動的潛艇。

那裡面有一個房間。 工作室被福爾摩斯用來住宿。

作為魔術工作室被使用的房間。 兩個人放在簡易床上。 雖然床很小，但是這個房間裡只有可以躺下的地方。

「等等，福爾摩斯」

「不等」

在狹窄的床上，被莫里亞蒂身體所覆蓋的福爾摩斯。 他的手脫去了莫里亞蒂的衣服。 脖子，被曝光的皮膚丟落的接吻。

「…… 喂，等一下，我的、準備……」

沒有做好心理準備。

慌慌張張，剝離緊緊地抓住肩膀,不過，放開一隻手。 雖說正在修復，但右手被刷地一刀切下，脫離肩膀的手。

忽然莫里亞蒂的動作福爾摩斯的表情鬆弛。 雖說治好了，但還是很在意那件事。

「我不介意。 而且，沒有和主人再契約的你需要魔力吧？

笑著，撫摸著胸口。 用指尖感不同的胸的裝飾，指描畫乳輪，彈出膨脹有芯的乳頭。

「…… 哎、哎」

「詹姆斯，你不能說我是另一個好人嗎？ 」

一個舔嘴唇。。 翡翠的眼睛正直地向著挑釁性。

「…… 啊！ 」

咽氣。 明白被說的事同時嫉妒這樣的事明白。 淡藍色的瞳孔在游泳，呼出氣來。

「你這傢伙，那個是……」

同樣的人物。 不可能比的。

靠近臉，舌頭使之爬上乳頭轉動，吸附。 浮起的背影。

「呼、啊…… 嗯，嗯！ 」

給予的刺激。 無法拒絕已知的快樂。

「哎呀，夏——洛克…… 等一下……」

不討厭。 只是……。

「我無精打采」

筆直地凝視。 凝視著蒼藍的眼睛，菊翠的雙眸搖曳著。 讓人平靜地吐出的氣息。

「教授，為什麼想要等待呢？ 」

生氣的表情。 簡直就要說想繼續這樣下去。

「還沒說。 夏洛克，我喜歡你。 可愛、可愛…… 嗯」

在說完之前被堵住的嘴唇。 纏繞舌頭，深吃短離開。

「真是的，你真可愛。 喜歡你，詹姆斯」

幼稚殘留的天真笑容。 這和另一個他同樣也是不同的。

嘴巴一滑，下半身。 脫下來讓膝蓋豎起來聽的話，用手指觸摸膏。

「已經好了嗎？ 」

使用可哥指向前進。

「夏洛克，我喜歡你」

想觸摸的，只有在這裡的他。

自己的手指沾濕了唾液，使之侵入了屁股孔。 插入裡面，摩擦粘膜，展開的動作。

「嗯…… 嘿、嘿、嘿」

不僅僅是展開，彎曲手指，按腹部側的一點。 能得到快樂，推那個地方，穿。

「夏——洛克…… 啊、已經、好了」

來往的手指。 在被追趕的肉體上大聲呐喊。

從勃起的自己使之溢出透明的液體，纏繞在手指上的內膜。 就這樣玩弄著中華的話，光用手指就夠了。

「我想做得更好？ 」

邊聽邊拔出手指。 莫里亞蒂領悟，將自己的欲望寄予後孔，一口氣推進了行動。

「嗚啊啊啊啊！ 」

一下子貫穿到裡面的肉棒。 由於那個衝擊莫里亞蒂向下腹部散落了作為白濁的液體。

埋到裡頭停住動作。 把眉頭靠近緊緊的婦女肉。

「…… 詹姆斯」

收縮的內膜。 用手指描著落入絕頂餘韻的他的嘴唇，嘴唇就會動。 叫名字。

「夏——洛克…… 嗯」

強求的甜蜜聲音。

「嗯。 要動了？ 」

慢慢地拉著腰，沖進裡面。 只是擦內膜，使之搔前列腺使之來往，從莫里亞蒂的口喘息的聲音出來。

「啊，啊…… 啊，嗚嗚，嗯，啊啊」

手抓住床單，與被搖晃的運動合起搖晃的腰。 從結合部響起的濕潤的聲音和撞擊的聲音。

濕潤的藍色瞳孔映照著福爾摩斯，張開的嘴巴發出甜美的聲音。 這裡有著與平時不同的尖銳的聲音，沉溺于被給予的快樂中的身姿。 莫里亞蒂也希望

沉溺的現狀。

「哎，啊…… 啊，啊…… 啊、夏天——洛克う」

一隻被緊緊地拉開的手。 將要緊緊抱住的手深深地結合，如果被包圍，背部就會受到影響。 一旦，擔心失去的右側，牽起手不願觸碰那邊，向著後背，緊緊地抱住。

「這樣啊。 現在的我，已經完全好了」

嘴上說不用在意，只是觸碰的吻就掉了。

「嗯…… 啊、夏——夏洛克……」

面對著沒有理性的、沉浸在快感中的表情說話的對方，不知不覺表情變得鬆弛了。

「我也喜歡，詹姆斯」

清楚地宣告著，堵住了嘴唇。 互相纏繞舌頭

搖晃著腰，體會著兩個人一起得到的快感。

「嗯…… 呼、啊…… 嗯」

上和下都連在一起，兩個人一起走到盡頭。 在裡面和外邊欲望互相吐出，離開了舌尖。 一邊重複著粗暴的呼吸，一邊用近距離凝視著對方的眼睛。

「你是我的」

「我的、夏——洛克」

同時說了同樣的話，表情會製造笑容。

「喂，教授。 救救我吧」

「沒辦法啊。 你沒有那個助手是不行的」

還在繼續的異聞帶。 戰鬥是不可避免的。 對於那個世界來說，卡地亞只是個罪惡。

身體緊密相連，保持著緊密的狀態，互相接吻只是接觸而已。

「這樣的話，訂婚吧？ 」

一半開玩笑一半笑的福爾摩斯，突然把臉染得通紅。

「…… 這可不是跟阿拉菲夫的男人說的話啊」

轉過臉來冷淡地說。

日後。

知道莫里亞蒂在邊境裡(上)在的事，吃驚的Mashu和主人。 當然，不知道的只有兩個人。

「啊，就是那個。 這只是一個惡作劇而已」

對二人，明亮地茶化做的莫里亞蒂，福爾摩斯和達芬奇忍耐笑的身姿在作為司令室的操縱席裡。

**171


	3. ——製造謎團只是一個契機——

倫敦的街道。 根據魔力資源被發現了的事，制定了一個計畫。

「這是必要的」

「真是的，為了老闆君，我只是上了你的計畫。 」

哈，歎了一口氣。

本來，制定計畫實行，莫里亞蒂更合適。 但是，提出這次事件的，是福爾摩斯。

「如果那是原則的話？ 」

對突然笑的福爾摩斯，莫里亞蒂的臉抽出。

「夏洛克……」

緊緊地福爾摩斯握住莫里亞蒂的手。

「鐘塔、教堂、還有我的房間。 你知道向主人回答謎底的意思嗎？

面對著年幼的表情來傾聽的物件，一步、後退握著手，完全無法逃脫。

「…… 不，不想考慮」

將視線轉移到其他地方。

「作為我來說，雖然很想讓他們考慮一下，但是直接告訴他們也不錯。 」

拉著抓住的手走進暗處。 去能避開眾人的地方，把莫里亞蒂的身體推到牆上。

「喂，喂！ 」

「詹姆斯，你覺得我兩次會放手你嗎？ 」

認真的奸翠的眼神。 看透一切的華麗色彩，清晰可見

猛地搖了一下碎片。

「夏洛克，這裡沒有……」

對方想做什麼，對方的行動很容易被預測到。 象止住一樣地發出聲音,不過，在舐脖頸的舌頭裡(上)咬嘴唇。

「沒有必要像以前那樣敵對。 也沒有放手的理由。 詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂，我覺得有與你同行的命運也可以吧？ 」

平素的冷靜沉著的臉哪裡，轉動沒有憂慮的表情說，親吻臉頰。 發出輕微的聲音接吻的話，隔著衣服撫摸胯抬起。

「我等了。 老闆來了的話……」

「作為我來說，給別人看也很有意思。 」

脫掉的手，突然把臉染得通紅，提高了聲音。

「這種變態很嚴重」

「我只對你。 同樣的從者，只有現在和同樣的主人簽約。 和你一起享受也不錯吧？ 」

輕輕地流，取下Ascot Tie的手指。 對沒聽話的年輕人吐氣。

「總而言之，你是不是想說‘和你成為夫妻吧’？ 對於這樣的阿拉菲夫對手，我只能認為他有血緣關係嗎？ 」

抓住福爾摩斯的手，摘下包住他的手的手套。

「因為你只在這個年齡畫呢。 不管你長得怎樣，我都會喜歡」

不遮住美形的臉，凝視藍的眼睛的雙降。

摘下手套，親吻手背，抬頭向上看。

「真是的，是有原因的……」

與言詞相反，是溫柔地宣告微笑的聲音。 那個聲音很柔和。

「沒辦法。 只要你和我老闆簽訂了合同，夏洛克，我就貼近你。 這樣可以嗎？

微微泛紅的臉頰。 疑問的話。

突然浮現出年幼殘留的笑容。 嘴唇緊貼著嘴唇的一個吻。

「就算足夠了。 讓我們在結婚典禮上試試吧」

「我絕對不喜歡！ 」

對著天真無邪地笑的年輕人大聲呐喊，相視而笑。 但是，那也只是幾秒鐘而已。

「夏洛克」

「啊。 主人嗎？ 該來了」

像開玩笑似的接吻，放開身體。 做一個深呼吸。 變成冷靜的表情。

「就到揭露秘密的時間吧」

從胡同一畏出發，邁向主人出現的地點。

**173


	4. ——泡沫之夢——

突然召喚。 雷帝出現，在阿納斯塔西亞的手停止活動的時候，出現了空想樹。 本來，只存在於異間帶。

砍伐它的是莫里亞蒂，福爾摩斯。

離開了Mashu和達芬奇，主人和Shadow Border，莫里亞蒂也打算離開,不過，挽留的手。

「這雙手是什麼呢？ 」

「不？ 要是連你都去的話會很無聊的」

「我不是你消磨時間的對手？ 」

福爾摩斯雖然很生氣地發出聲音，但表情卻很溫和。

「啊，是啊。 我不是故意這麼說的。

把他拉到手腕中。 緊緊地抱緊，象品味那個觸覺一樣的福爾摩斯縮緊肩膀。

「夏洛克，我不會留在這裡」

「討厭」

「夏洛克」

「不承認」

「夏洛克！ 」

「現在的你停留不了多久。 我知道那件事。 我是知道的……」

正式現世的從者，只有達芬奇和福爾摩斯。 這個Shadow Border中的從者是。

我理解了。 儘管如此，我們還是再次相見了。 也體驗了共同戰鬥這種不可能的狀況。

「夏洛克，讓我說這是泡沫般的夢。 如果是夢的話，就會醒來」

隨聲附和。 緊緊抱住對方，親吻年輕人的臉頰。

「沒有人能把你和我撕裂。 夏洛克 ・ 福爾摩斯。 再來抓住我就好了」

在福爾摩斯的臂彎中，那個身姿消失了。 成為光沙沙。

詹姆斯！

福爾摩斯發出討厭的聲音傳到耳邊。

『再見吧。 可愛的宿敵』

還殘留的感觸。 溫暖。 咬緊嘴唇。

（啊，又相逢了。 一定）

在這個旅程的盡頭，取回失去的存在。 這也是福爾摩斯的目的之一。

又像那時一樣。 希望能一起度過。


End file.
